Resolution
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: Kagome hates that she is alone on New Year's. A follow up to Tryptophan and White Christmas. YYH/IY. Hiei/Kagome


It had been over a year since Kagome had been kidnapped and fought for her life on the roof of a building. Since then, Hiei had essentially moved in, though Kagome didn't doubt that he had another place of his own, somewhere quiet, perhaps outside the city, perhaps in Makai.

It was harder than Kagome would have thought, being in a relationship with someone who went off on missions, saving the world while she stayed behind and lived an average life. It made her jealous sometimes, that Hiei and Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama got to go out and see the world. Granted, they risked their lives every time, but Kagome still missed the thrill.

It was New Year's Eve and Kagome was closing up the shop she worked in, ready to go home and curl up with some champagne and a book. Hiei was gone once again on a mission into Makai. Kagome wondered if he would be gone every holiday. She wondered if it was worth being alone on Christmas and New Year's to be with him.

_Stupid, stupid. Of course it is,_ she scolded herself. _He's worth it._

All the same, it was lonely passing all the happy couples on her walk home. She decided to stop off at a bar for a quick drink. It had been a long day full of cranky people.

The bar was, of course, packed to the brim already, but Kagome managed to find a seat at the bar. She ordered a drink and prepared to mope about being alone for New Year's.

Pretty soon, someone engaged her in conversation and Kagome was starting to forget her sorrow, though a few drinks may have helped with that. She laughed along with the group that had drawn her in about some story or other one of the men was telling her.

"Look, only an hour til midnight!" one of the women said.

"Almost a new year," Kagome responded, holding her drink up.

She felt a jab at her mind. It shocked her so much that she hunched and brought her cold drink to her head in response.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome waved them off. "Fine, fine. Don't worry about me." The pain didn't let up. "You know what, maybe I ought to go home."

She left to their well wishes after paying her tab. Her walk home was slightly tipsy, as she'd had more to drink than she'd realized while having a good time with strangers. But it was New Year's Eve, she was alone and now she had a headache. She felt entitled to have a good time.

The climb up the stairs to her apartment was not a fun one with her headache coming back to stab at her every few seconds. She finally reached her door and fumbled with her keys, eventually finding the right one and turning the lock.

There was someone in her apartment, she realized right away. That sobered her up quickly as she called forth her miko powers.

"I thought you had been taken again."

Kagome calmed. _Hiei._

"I thought you were in Makai," she responded. "I didn't know you were coming home…"

"I lied."

That was a painful stab in the heart. Kagome fumbled for the light switch. The light flicked on before she got anywhere near it.

Hiei stood before her, dressed in his typical black. His sword was nowhere to be seen; Kagome assumed that meant it was in the bedroom. "I was gone for Christmas again," he noted.

"I know."

They did not approach one another.

"You've had a drink?"

"A couple."

She could practically feel his relief. "I thought you had been drugged again. Your mind was… foggy."

"Where have you been, if you weren't in Makai?" Kagome asked, wanting to know why he had lied to her.

"America," he sneered.

Kagome leaned against the wall and laughed. "America? Why would Koenma send you there?"

"Their Spirit Detectives needed assistance. The South American ones are worthless. Corrupt." His tone was derisive. He did not like corruption.

Her adrenaline had worn off and she slid to the floor to sit. Hiei kneeled next to her, carefully not touching her.

"You are upset."

"I don't like being alone. I hate that you leave and I can't go with you to help. Why won't Koenma let me help?" She knew in the back of her mind that it was partially the alcohol causing her tears.

"I want you to stay safe," he told her after a moment of silence. "I do not want you to come with me."

"You know I'm strong. You know I can help."

"I know." It was the first time Kagome had seen such a conflicted look from Hiei. "I would not be safe to be around if you were hurt."

Kagome finally reached out and touched Hiei's hand. "I would be okay. I'm always okay."

"Until the one time you're not. Until I am not fast enough and you run out of power and a demon kills you."

"How do I know that won't happen to you? How would I ever know? You could be killed and I wouldn't find out until demons were running around town without being killed. I can't sit here and wait, alone. I just can't."

Hiei gathered her close to him and kissed her, despite her tears. He stood with her still wrapped in his arms and lifted her to carry her to the bedroom. Kagome snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, eyes clenched shut.

"You won't be alone. Look."

Kagome lifted her face. It took her a moment to process what she was seeing. Beside her bed, there was a large kennel. Inside the kennel, there was a small pit bull puppy.

Hiei set her on her feet and Kagome stared at the dog. "It's a puppy."

"Excellent observation, onna."

"Why did you get me a puppy?"

Said puppy had awoken by that time and was sitting at the door to the kennel, wagging its tail. It was mostly black with brown eyes and little white toes. The tip of its tail was also white. Its ears had been cropped. Kagome frowned at that.

"It was going to be killed."

Kagome kneeled down and opened the kennel. The puppy crawled out into her lap. "How could anyone kill something so cute… Where'd he come from?"

"America. The demons were also dog fighters." Hiei sneered again. "He was to fight or be eaten."

"Poor baby. Does he have a name?"

Hiei said nothing, only made a slight movement of his shoulders. "There is something else."

Kagome looked up at him, still scratching the pup's ears. Hiei crouched beside her. "The dog is to keep you company while I am away." He reached into a pocket. "This is so you know I am coming back."

Kagome took the object from his outstretched hand. It was small wooden jewelry box. Kagome looked between the box and Hiei for a moment. Hiei stared steadily back, waiting. Kagome finally opened it.

Inside was a ring. At the center was a princess cut diamond. To either side was a small ruby. It was beautiful.

"Hiei?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I will accept no other," he told her. "If you do not want to be tied to me, I will leave."

"Is this what I think then?"

"Yes."

Kagome held her ring out to him. "Put it on?"

Hiei slipped the ring onto her finger. He moved closer to her so his chest was at her back and watched her admire the ring on her hand. He moved her hair to one side of her neck and kissed the side he had revealed. Kagome leaned her head to the side to give him better access.

Hiei nipped at her neck, drawing a sigh from his fiancée. The puppy whined.

Hiei pulled away and moved to Kagome's side. "Let's put him to bed. Somewhere else."

Kagome smiled. "Move the kennel to the living room."

~~~…~~~…~~~

The two were still up at dawn. Hiei had carried Kagome to the roof of her apartment and cleared a spot of snow. Kagome leaned against Hiei's chest, between his legs, in a circle of snow to watch the sun rise. His body heat, higher than a human's, kept her warm.

"It's a new year," Kagome muttered.

"Hn."

_I've talked him out,_ Kagome giggled at that thought. "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

The sky was pink and orange and lavender as they kissed at the first dawn of the new year.

"I love you as well," Hiei said for the first time.

It was a good beginning.

~~~…~~~…~~~

Dear God, I'm not sure I like this. Ah well. I felt the need to write a New Year's fic since I said I would…

Go ahead and give me feedback if you'd like.


End file.
